


Can’t Seem To Find The Strength

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, but only slightly - Freeform, derek saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale till right before you blackout, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong  you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your heads exploding.Stiles has been held and tortured by a group of hunters for three days and now he’s  done fighting.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	Can’t Seem To Find The Strength

You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale till right before you blackout, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong you won’t open your mouth until you feel like you’re heads exploding, Stiles is all too aware about the feeling especially now when he can’t pull his head up and out of the rusty metal tub of water, even if he wanted to.

No matter how much he wants to fight, wants to kick his legs and show the hunters that took him from his family, his pack that he’s strong, he can’t seem to find the energy to try to be strong anymore. After three days of endless torture which was aimed to break him mentally and physically, drowning, electrocution, losing more blood then Stiles had thought was humanly possible, maybe they had succeeded, maybe they had broken him, it certainly feels like it.

Finally the insistent pressure making Stiles wish that his head would just explode and get it over with, won and he opened his previously tightly locked lips gulping in mouthfuls of water into his lungs instead of oxygen, it could have been seconds or hours before Stiles felt the large hands on his bruised and bloody shoulders start yanking him out of the water, he was tempted to fight the hands, to stay under just so he could stop the pain but a sudden burst of hope flooding the bite mark on his neck that tied him to the most important person in his life stopped him.

Derek will find him

Derek will find him

Derek will find him

Stiles repeated it like a mantra, willing it to be true as he allowed the hands to pull him out of the water, even as he sat panting next to the rusty old tub surrounded by hunters that couldn’t care less about the fact that he’s human, he willed it to be true because deep down he knew that Derek would spend every hour of every day tearing the earth apart to find him. 

And if he doesn’t then there’s still the possibility that Stiles could die from pneumonia, hypoxemia and a build up of fluid in his lungs even after his been out of the water for hours, he probably should warn his kidnappers about that but then they would’ve probably been too happy that they don’t have to deal with him anymore to care. 

“You do realise that when they find me they won’t be very happy” Stiles tried to sound confident but the hoarseness of his voice and the wince that he couldn’t hide when the words scratched at his sore throat made him sound weak, weak and tired, which he was so desperately was.

One of the hunters laughed moving out from one of the dark shadows that decorated the derelict building, a middle aged women who he’s only seen once or twice since he began his unwilling stay there, “Oh honey if they find you, you’ll already be long gone and they’ll all join you as soon as they step into the building” She ran her steely gaze over his broken body smirking when she saw whatever fight was left leave his whiskey eyes.

The same eyes that had slowly closed, Stiles no longer wanting to stare his horrid fate in it’s eyes much preferring the black abyss instead, it was almost peaceful, at least until he heard the heavily padlocked door being ripped off if it’s hinges and flying into the opposite concrete wall leaving a huge dent. 

He practically shot up when he heard the familiar growls of his pack and mate but he couldn’t move a single muscle, he couldn’t even open his eyes he was lying helplessly in the middle of the fight, the sounds of bullets firing and growls getting louder every second that passed.

Until it all suddenly came to a stop.

“Stiles?”

A growl that sounded a lot closer to his body then before, more frustrated then angry.

“For the love of god, I swear if you don’t say something i will rip your throat out with my teeth”

Derek, that’s definitely his mate no one else would threaten him with death while he’s quite possibly dying, but coming from Derek he knows that it’s out of love and concern, and maybe a small wish to murder him.

“You came...” Was all Stiles’ said, a small smile blossoming on his face the first time he’s smiled for three days.

Derek snorted grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze as he whispered “Always”. 

Stiles was no longer drowning, he could finally let the air flow into his lungs because Derek was here and he wasn’t leaving.

And maybe he should tell him about his possible dying but that’s a conversation for when Stiles can actually open his eyes.


End file.
